


someone's been a naughty boy

by amaelamin



Series: hyukbin tumblr prompts [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Being Idiots, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Hyukbin smut (bottom hyuk) Hongbin punishing Hyuk for teasing him all day</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone's been a naughty boy

**Author's Note:**

> the start follows on from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QFK7Zl6IBw&feature=youtu.be&t=2m55s)

“Ay, that’s not something Hongbin hyung is qualified to teach you about,” Sanghyuk declares sweetly, and the slipper that hits him barely a second later accompanied by Wonsik’s deep laughter catches him almost right in the face. Hongbin is half-laughing, half-glaring at him, and Sanghyuk resists the urge to continue out loud – _Hongbin hyung isn’t very interested in girls to begin with, anyway._

And so the baiting continues through filming, through the next schedule and on the way home; and if Sanghyuk is honest with himself he thinks that this part of their relationship, the bantering and teasing, is probably his favourite part of what he has with Hongbin – not more so than their closeness, or the way it makes Sanghyuk feel when Hongbin kisses him, but it’s the knowledge that here is someone who is comfortable enough with him and knows him well enough to be able to take what he dishes out and serve it back to him hot. It’s like looking in a mirror sometimes, and Sanghyuk never realised before just how _exactly_ his type Hongbin is. _Gorgeous and snarky-sweet,_ Sanghyuk thinks. _My type right down to the ground._

“I still can’t believe you said that about me on air,” Hongbin complains absently, shoving Sanghyuk’s legs away to make more room for himself on his bed that Sanghyuk has colonised. “Telling everyone I don’t know anything about girls. I should have slapped you properly with my slipper instead of just throwing it at you.”

“What you going to do about it?” Sanghyuk mocks, all silly voice and silly face and laughter bubbling up inside him when Hongbin grabs his collar in pretend-anger and mimes slapping him left and right.

“So much disrespect,” Hongbin scolds sternly. “No manners at all.”

“Punish me and teach me my place, then,” Sanghyuk says, and after a beat they both burst out laughing at the same time.

“What is this?” Hongbin wheezes. “Never thought you’d be into this kind of roleplay.”

“Just giving in to desires I know you have deep down, hyung,” Sanghyuk answers, saintlike. “I know you want to dominate me and make me obey.”

“Obey? You?” Hongbin starts to laugh at the ridiculousness of the suggestion once more. “You’d make the worst sub in the world.”

“I can be obedient,” Sanghyuk protests, grinning. “Try it. Punish me for teasing you all day. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“You and your kinks,” Hongbin murmurs, shaking his head in despair at the world’s youth today. “I find out something new every day.”

“As if you wouldn’t like it, hyung,” Sanghyuk retorts. “Me, obeying everything you say? Doing whatever you want?”

“Can I put a collar on you too?”

“Been there, done that,” Sanghyuk says dismissively, and Hongbin cracks up again.

“Oh, Hyukkie,” Hongbin sighs, pulling him into Hongbin’s lap – much harder to do so now Sanghyuk is a giant, and Hongbin thinks fondly of the good old days – “You drive me crazy.”

“Come on, hyung,” Sanghyuk whispers challengingly against Hongbin’s lips. “Teach me a lesson.”

“With spanking?” Hongbin asks in between kisses and hands sliding under clothes, feeling Sanghyuk’s answering grin against his mouth. “I can use Hakyeon hyung’s table tennis racket.”

Sanghyuk dissolves into helpless laughter, quickly clapping a hand over his mouth so he doesn’t get too loud but the mental image is too funny for words. This – this is what he _loves_ about Hongbin. Hongbin pushes a still-giggling Sanghyuk off of him and down onto the mattress, both of them not bothering to waste time on prolonging getting undressed – there’s a time and place for teasing, and it’s not now and here.

Sanghyuk spreads his legs without having to be asked, accommodating Hongbin’s body over him. He knows Hongbin enjoys having Sanghyuk’s weight on him, sometimes, but there’s also a very strong argument to be said for being able to see Hongbin’s beautiful face and body as he kneels between Sanghyuk’s legs – especially when he’s looking at Sanghyuk the way he is now.

“So you’ll do whatever I want?” Hongbin asks, twinkle in his eye.

Sanghyuk bites his lip, wondering what he’s gotten himself into. “Yes?”

“Then don’t touch yourself. Keep your hands above your head. You don’t come until I let you.”

Sanghyuk slowly raises his arms.

“Or maybe I won’t let you come at all.”

Sanghyuk freezes, and Hongbin grins. “You asked to be punished, didn’t you?”

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk complains, pouring sulkiness into the word. “That’s not nice.”

“Do our conceptions of the word ‘punishment’ differ?” Hongbin laughs, trailing hands between Sanghyuk’s legs and distracting Sanghyuk. “Maybe you deserve to be fucked and nothing more.”

“You know I like it when you talk dirty to me, hyung,” Sanghyuk begins, and Hongbin cracks up. “But this is becoming downright offensive.”

Hongbin crawls up Sanghyuk’s body until he’s got one knee on either side of Sanghyuk’s shoulders, Sanghyuk’s hands automatically reaching up to grip Hongbin’s thighs. Hongbin takes his cock in one hand and nudges it against Sanghyuk’s lips. “Shut up and suck it.”

Sanghyuk shoots him an unimpressed look – answered with an angelic smile – before eagerly opening his mouth for Hongbin’s cock, and Hongbin sighs; the sight of Sanghyuk’s full, pouty lips wrapped around his cock is one of the most satisfying things he’s ever had the privilege to see.

Sanghyuk can’t really take Hongbin in very deeply in this position so he settles for suckling the head, tracing the ridged underside and flat top with his tongue and tightening his lips as he bobs his head shallowly, knowing the feel of the tight ‘o’ his mouth is making is putting Hongbin in mind of something else they both want, and Sanghyuk lets go of one of Hongbin’s thighs in order to reach down and grip his own hard cock, swiping a thumb over the swollen head even as Hongbin reaches behind him to grab Sanghyuk’s hand and tug it away.

“I said you’re not allowed to touch yourself,” Hongbin tells him, pushing forward with his hips so that Sanghyuk almost chokes momentarily as Hongbin’s cock hits the back of his throat.

Sanghyuk comes off Hongbin’s cock, and it pops out of his mouth to rest against his cheek as he gives Hongbin a dirty look. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you.”

Hongbin grins as he moves back down Sanghyuk’s body, teasingly tweaking his nipples as he goes.

“I’m just giving you what you asked for,” Hongbin replies airily. “Think about this the next time you want to embarrass me on air.”

“I want to come,” Sanghyuk whines. “Don’t be mean.”

“Be good and maybe you will,” Hongbin says, firmly taking Sanghyuk in hand and prompting a small whimper to fall from Sanghyuk’s mouth.

“You know I can pick you up and flip you over and you wouldn’t be able to stop me, right?”

“I’m ignoring that fact for now,” Hongbin answers blithely, and Sanghyuk grins. “You wanted this, so play along. Of course I’ll let you come, idiot, but pretend I didn’t just say that.”

“Oh,” Sanghyuk beams, pleased. “Okay.”

Hongbin gets the lube stashed under the bed and slicks himself up, spending time making sure Sanghyuk is lubed properly until Sanghyuk’s cock is weeping and his thighs trembling from the effort of keeping them spread and open as Hongbin’s fingers work inside him. Sanghyuk has obediently put his hands up above his head, and Hongbin glances up to see a sight that gives him pause – pink cheeks, parted lips, quick breaths and twitching cock – pliant and willing, enough to make Hongbin’s head spin. Hongbin contemplates drawing it out just to torture Sanghyuk, and he grins secretly to himself.

“Ready?” he asks, though the question is redundant; Sanghyuk’s been ready for Hongbin’s cock for the last ten minutes, and the moan he gives when Hongbin pushes into him spells out all of that longing.

Hongbin reaches up to grip Sanghyuk’s wrists, almost bending Sanghyuk in two as he fucks him, Sanghyuk catching and holding eye contact with each drive of Hongbin’s hips into his body, Sanghyuk’s cock aching for attention but unable to touch himself. Sanghyuk struggles to keep quiet the way Hongbin can – in magnificent control of himself, always – and tries to just breathe and let the sensations wash over him.

Hongbin’s going harder than usual today and Sanghyuk thinks – maybe, just maybe, Hongbin should punish him more often.

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk sighs in satisfaction when Hongbin releases his wrists and jerks his chin at Sanghyuk’s hands.

“Make yourself come.”

Sanghyuk doesn’t need to be told twice – Hongbin moving inside him and his own practiced hands on his sensitive cock bringing him to the edge in a matter of minutes, knowing that when he comes the way he goes tight around Hongbin in him is going to set Hongbin off too and not wanting this to be over so quickly, but _needing_ the release; such a conflict. Hongbin settles the dilemma for him, covering Sanghyuk’s hand on his cock with one of his and pumping fast; Sanghyuk’s toes curl as he strains to swallow his moans, the first spurts of come painting his chest and stomach in streaks of milky white.

Sanghyuk loves how Hongbin looks when he comes inside him, because he always looks a little bit wrecked and overwhelmed; a rare look on Hongbin, and so Sanghyuk makes sure to drink it in – Hongbin’s low gasps and furrowed brow, eyes closed tightly and fingers digging into Sanghyuk’s hips.

“Happy?” Hongbin asks after a while, after making Sanghyuk clean himself up before settling back into bed – cleanliness first, post-sex cuddling second – and Sanghyuk smiles lazily.

“It wasn’t bad.”

“Go back and sleep in your own room.”

“What? ‘Not bad’ is a positive review.”

“Next time I really will spank you. With a slipper. And not at all in a sexy way.”

“Are you sure you’ll be prepared for my retribution?”

Hongbin looks at Sanghyuk out of the corner of his eye. “Hmpf. Asks to be punished but doesn’t actually want to be punished, threatens revenge…”

“Why do you put up with me, hyung?” Sanghyuk agrees.

“God only knows,” Hongbin rolls his eyes dramatically, and catches the smile Sanghyuk sends his way – half soft and half cheeky, and adds it to the other Sanghyuk smiles stored away in his heart.

*


End file.
